wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colbert Report/Episode/545
Production Info |- |} |- |} Intro Spreading the Green * Dr. Colbert has an allergy to o much love * he is not a fan of earth day ** got his free-range goat * infected the Price Is Right ** only place left where people pay the retail price * Vomit! Come on up! * never lets models exhale * Dr. Colbert guesses $1 on the Ed Begley prize * the show is all about consumption * Drew Carey reminded everyone to have their Ed Begley spayed and/or neutered Summit of the Americas * smile-powered friendship train * Palled around with Felipe Calderon * * rolled into Trinidad ** smiled next to Hugo Chavez * leftist history book ** triple redundant * in our defense: they had so much gold! (Shiny!!) * Bill Bennett wants to know what the other hand doing? * did Obama give Chavez a reach-around * cannot list all the abominations because he cannot speak Spanish ** he decides to throw it to his friend, ** live from Trinidad, Esteban Colberto! Where In The World And Where In Time Is Stephen Colbert Going To Be In The Persian Gulf? * calibration is Colbertese for tie adjustment * traveling to the Persian Gulf * can show on the his map of Pangaea (from out of the ** before the continents split up, Yoko's fault * 15 countries ** our ally between when we give them weapons ** and when they start using them * method he always uses Press Your Luck Board * Qatar! ** is not Michigan * how to pronounce ** Qwutter *** post death to America in 140 characters or less * one park ranger who filled out the wrong form * home of the quick response unit * pearling industry ** no one could telll when women were wearing them * adjust his behavior ** no alcohol or pornography *** they never say anything about O'Doul's or Talbot's Catalogue * it is normal for two men to hold hands in friendship ** Dr. Colbert practiced with Killer *** this did not include interlocking fingers Interview * Ira Glass ** book: "This American Life: First Season" * host of a very popular public radio show; Stephen will ask why his fan belt squeaks on his Honda Accord * he wouldn't mind if Dr. Colbert pretends to eat soup * nailed the Ira Glass look ** he could do Rachel Maddow in a pinch * will stage a live cinema performance ** like entering a novel in a bake-off * doesn't know his limits * it's always about cash with his people * he doesn't take on any vocal affectations * people have an image of what they expect his radio cast to look like ** strapping swashbuckler * people expect him to be shorter and older than what he looks like ** or heavier or younger * Dr. Colbert prefers public radio shows over NPR shows Epilogue * Dr. Colbert reminds The Heroes to never ever go to bed angry; he'll do that for us! Gallery Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Official Truthy Videos * Colbert Nation Home Tube External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments